


Mulberry Bush

by mm8



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Babysitting, F/M, Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 05:16:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1806643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rosalie and Emmett are Nessie's favorite aunt and uncle for a reason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mulberry Bush

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta read. Written in 2009.

Bella sat on the steps of the back porch, watching Emmett and Rosalie play with Nessie. They were holding hands and were dancing around a tree singing: 

_All around the mulberry bush  
The monkey chased the weasel.  
The monkey thought 'twas all in fun.  
Pop! goes the weasel._

She smiled to herself, thinking how Nessie had a fabulous pair for an aunt and uncle. Since Rosalie had never had children, and Emmett was kind of a child, himself, they both got along marvelously with Nessie. They took every opportunity to babysit when she and Edward went to hunt or travel for a romantic get-away.

"Mama!" Nessie yelled with joy and launched herself at Bella. "I missed you mama!"  
Bella looked up to see Emmett and Rosalie still at the tree, disappointed expressions on their faces. "Hey honey, why don't you play with Aunt Rosie and Uncle Emmett some more? Me and daddy have to unpack."

The young girl nodded and skipped back to her aunt and uncle, her yellow sundress flying in the wind.


End file.
